¡Happy Birthday!
by Seremoon
Summary: Colección de pequeños drabbles sobre los personajes de Harry Potter para celebrar su cumpleaños. Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Capítulo 1

_Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 ** _09/Enero: Severus Snape_**

 **Conociéndonos**

La desaparición del señor tenebroso fue tan sorprendente como la muerte de los Potter. Sin importarle nada fue directamente al Valle de Godric.

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue la casa completamente destruida. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar. Encontró a Potter, muerto sobre las escaleras.

Continúo subiendo hasta una de las habitaciones. Ahí encontró a su amada pelirroja muerta frente a su bebé. _«Murió protegiéndolo»_ , pensó.

Mientras lloraba abrazando el cuerpo de su pelirroja, unos ojos verdes, igual a los de ella, lo veían con atención. El pequeño Harry estiró sus bracitos hacia el hombre frente a él. Él también necesitaba un abrazo.

Severus no quería soltar a la pelirroja, pero algo le pedía abrazar y consolar al pequeño. Por un momento ambo se sintieron tranquilos. De repente, un fuerte ruido lo saco de su burbuja regresando a Harry a su cuna.

Se ocultó y se prometió que siempre cuidaría del pequeño Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 ** _09/Enero: Severus Snape_**

 **Medidas necesarias**

Por mas que discutió con Dumbledore sobre la "seguridad" de Harry, este no lo escuchó. Severus conocía perfectamente a Petunia, la hermana de Lily, y sabía que jamás cuidaría bien del pequeño.

—Tienes que entender Severus —replicó Albus—. La protección de Harry es con su tía. Lily lanzó un hechizo de protección de sangre. Por eso Harry sobrevivió.

—Es que tu no entiendes Albus —objetó Severus molesto—, son los peores muggles que podrían existir en todo el mundo.

El silencio reino en el despacho. Severus salió muy enojado de ahí. El tomaría las medidas necesarias para proteger a Harry de esos muggles.

En casa de los Dursley…

Petunia tenia mucho miedo. Ese fenómeno se presentó en su casa para amenazarla.

—Solo te aviso Petunia, si veo algo mal con Harry, no tendré piedad. Estas advertida —expresó Severus seriamente.

—Cuidare de él —respondió con miedo y tragando saliva—. Él estará bien. Lo prometo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **09/Enero: Severus Snape**_

 **Planes arruinados**

Si había algo que a Severus le irritaba, era el cambiar sus planes a última hora; y más si estos afectaban sus visitas a los Dursley, en especial a Harry.

Odiaba que todos sus alumnos fueran unos tontos e incompetentes en pociones, teniendo que dar asesorías los fines de semana cuando faltaba poco tiempo para los TIMOS y los EXTASIS.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera cuando termino sus deberes de profesor. Se lamentaba no haber podido ir con Harry, pero lo recompensaría el siguiente fin de semana.

De repente, una lechuza entró por su ventana, dejándole una carta. Al abrirla se sorprendió por su contenido.

 _Hola tío Sev:_

 _Sé que tienes mucho trabajo y por eso hoy no pudiste venir a verme, pero no te preocupes._

 _Espero nos veamos el siguiente fin de semana._

 _Te mando algunos dulces que tía Petunia nos preparó a Dudley y a mí._

 _Todos te mandan saludos._

 _Te quiere Harry._


	4. Chapter 4

_Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **26/01 Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **El mejor estudiante**

 _Gilderoy Lockhart era un excelente estudiante. Todo su tiempo lo dedicaba a estudiar y sacar buenas notas para ser el mejor mago de su generación, pero un día todo cambio._

 _Mientras huía de los típicos bravucones de Slytherin, encontró por casualidad una sala oculta en séptimo piso del castillo; lo más interesante era que siempre desaparecía cuando él salía._

 _La primera vez que entró, se encontró con muchas cosas que ya nadie usaba. Era como la sala del abandono, pero algo al fondo de la sala llamo su atención._

 _Era un espejo enorme y conforme se iba acercando su reflejo cambiaba. Al final, la imagen que siempre veía era él vestido con ropas muy finas y dando una conferencia a magos muy importantes._

 _Era tanta su adoración que todos los días regresaba a ver su reflejo, «¿Cómo lograría cumplir su sueño?», pensaba._

 _Y fue así como Lockhart dejo de ser el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts._


	5. Chapter 5

_Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **26/01 Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Obliviate**

Gilderoy Lockhart se auto proclamo un gran escritor al salir de Hogwarts. Había prometido plasmar todas sus hazañas en varios tomos que algún día, según él, serían muy importantes en la educación mágica.

Para no arruinar su carrera estuvo practicando durante mucho tiempo el hechizo desmemorizador, el cual logro perfeccionar y así comenzar con su gran plan: viajar y entrevistar a todos los magos y brujas que encontrara en su camino para que le contaran sus grandes hazañas.

Y con esa idea comenzó su viaje. Su primer victima fue un viejo mago ermitaño que había hecho amistad con algunos hombres lobo y estos le permitían conocer todos sus secretos.

Mediante engaños, el mago escribía todo el articulo para una revista muy importante. Al finalizar, Lockhart esperaba el momento indicado para hechizarlo.

—Así todos me creerán —se decía.

Y fue así, como sus víctimas iban cayendo una a una, sin posibilidad de recuperar alguna vez la memoria.


End file.
